A Foretelling
by Kotobuki Kai
Summary: A Cheese In The Trap fanfic! Jung gets his fortune told. A kind of prologue to the story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cheese In The Trap.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Foretelling  
**

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hey you! The handsome Oppa!"

Jung stopped in his tracks and directed his gaze toward the strange woman sitting on the ground.

Now it wasn't because of her description per say that he knew she was talking about him, but rather the protruding violet nailed finger pointing right at him.

"Uh yes?" the university student responded. He examined the person who called him out.

She appeared to be in her early sixties, wearing old fashioned glasses and thick make-up that failed to disguise her aging face. With her pink shawl wrapped around her shoulders, a tall plastic tent, and an array of cards sitting on the concrete, he knew straight off the bat that she was a street fortune teller or in other words:_ a phony who couldn't make it in anything else in life._

Jung fought back the temptation to sigh. Honestly, he had just got back from the army and Sang Chul had already pestered him enough to come and grace their classmates with his presence (or rather his checkbook). He was tired, and he really didn't feel like putting up with another ridiculous person, if it weren't for his sense of obligation to respect his elders.

No matter how questionable their professions.

"Listen, listen, I've got some good news for you!" she announced mysteriously, the cloud of tobacco wafting around her. "I'll even throw you a discount," she winked.

"Er, sure." The dark haired man simply replied and squatted down to her level. '_M__ight as well humor her,'_ he thought. Pleased, the seer took one finger and traced over each card.

"Oho, seems like there will be some sparks in your future boy!"

Jung suppressed his snort with a smile.

The old woman beamed however, taking his expression as a sign of interest at the prospect of an upcoming soul mate instead.

"See, if you look here, it says that she'll be someone pretty special, someone you share a close connection with- and she's just around the corner! But...there are two paths this relationship could go... " She murmured squinting her eyes at the last part. Slight curiosity perked the young man's attention.

"Two paths? What are they?" he asked.

"...I'm not all that sure myself it's kinda murky..." The seer muttered, molding a serious face. "All I can say is that reading the energy in this, it's gonna be a rough road for you two." Nodding his head, Jung got up.

"Okay, I'll be on the lookout," he said. "Thanks for the fortune."

He dropped a few won coins into her cup.

"What are you doing? I said that I'd give you a discount didn't I?" the old woman inquired. He merely smiled in response and she felt herself blush.

"Yes, but it still wouldn't feel right to not give the proper amount, especially after being told such an interesting fortune." He explained pleasantly.

He turned to walk away, and rolled his eyes when his back was completely facing her.

He admitted that it had surprised him when she foretold about a girl, but it's not like it should be that unusual. Had he been female, she probably would've blathered about meeting a "dark and handsome stranger." He ruffled the back of his hair and decided to just forget about it.

He was a junior in university. Only two more years to go, maybe a year with his grades, and he'll finally be leaving school. Then he'd go study abroad in the West, _away from here; _free from all the things that have continued to annoy him.

Yet regardless, be it Europe or America, the people will be the same no matter where he went. Jung sighed, having accepted and resigned himself to this fate in order for a peaceful life.

Oh well, focus on the big picture, and don't let the little details get to you, he reminded himself, a motto that has kept him sane throughout the years of putting up with those crazy siblings and unimportant, bothersome characters. Besides, even if he did get another girlfriend, it's not like it'll ever get serious.

Because Yoo Jung knew that love was just a stupid thing.

* * *

The woman continued watching until the young man's tall frame disappeared around the corner and sighed dreamily.

It's been a while since she saw a man that good-looking. Not to mention he seemed pretty well off with his fancy watch she spotted when he had paid. Checking out the profit she gained she shook her head. The money he gave was even more than the original price!

Attractive, rich, **and** generous. Oh if she were younger…

Giggling to herself, she glanced back at the cards and frowned. That really did shock her; something like this never happened before and with so much negative energy too...

Oh well, she thought, taking a puff of her cigarette, perhaps it was just one of those futures where it was up to the person to decide their fate. She blew the smoke from her lungs.

But still it bothered her.

She glanced up and picked a person at random: a young woman with wiry orange hair. Rearranging the cards she looked down.

'_Woah__.'_

"You!" she pointed at the girl. "Be careful of men!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, yes I know, if you look back at the first chapter of the series, you can't really tell if she's using any cards, but let's pretend that she is... ^^;

Thanks for reading!


End file.
